1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to a device for packaging and displaying a circular or disc-shaped media having a central hole therein and other materials, and a method for packaging such disc-shaped media and other materials.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a new and improved container for packaging and storing of disc-shaped media and other materials in stacked relationship, having a first chamber and a second chamber stacked on top of one another for respectively receiving and securely retaining the disc media and the other materials.
Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a new and improved method for packaging and storing a disc-shaped media and a beverage in stacked relationship, wherein in a preferred embodiment the beverage is placed inside an open ended first container or cup and the media is releasably retained within a cup lid such that the media is permitted to move rotationally, while being limited in linear movement both perpendicularly and parallel to the plane of the media. A seal is applied to the top of the cup lid to prevent any beverage from contacting the disc-shaped media. The cup lid is then releasably attached to the first container or cup such that the cup lid serves to seal the open end of the first container or cup.
2. Background of the Invention
Packaging and storage devices for media are generally known. Disc-shaped media, such as CD""s, DVD""s or CD-ROM""s, encounter special problems in handling, packaging and storage due to their delicate, flat recorded surfaces. Such disc media is generally sold in plastic cases which are sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cjewel boxes.xe2x80x9d Such cases are generally rectangular and have a mounting hub for holding the disc media by its center aperture. Such cases are usually kept after purchase of the disc media and utilized for re-packaging of the disc media between usage. Such jewel boxes are impractical packaging containers for shipping because of their small dimensions and easy breakage, and they thus require substantial additional packaging material or placement in larger shipping containers.
Disc media is routinely sold with other materials (whether directly related to the content of the disc media, i.e., ancillary, or otherwise). At the present time, disc media in such xe2x80x9cjewel boxesxe2x80x9d is commonly packaged together with ancillary materials in larger rectangular shaped cardboard boxes for shipping, sale and packaging. The xe2x80x9cjewel boxesxe2x80x9d are necessary to reliably protect the disc media from contact with the ancillary materials in the larger cardboard boxes. Such plastic case/cardboard box combination package arrangements are not only expensive, they also do not lend themselves to easy and secure storage of the disc media and ancillary materials, particularly when such ancillary materials take the form of a beverage.
Other types of packaging and storage devices are needed to organize, protect, ship, display at retail and store disc media sold and/or shipped in combination with beverages sold in a cup-type container.
An opportunity exists that is not being commercially exploited at the present time to distribute disc-shaped recording media with beverages dispensed in cup-type containers of the type typically sold in theaters and stadiums. This opportunity is not being exploited due to the lack of an effective container design and method for efficiently organizing, protecting, shipping, displaying at retail and storing disc-shaped media packaged with other materials.
A primary object of this invention is to provide a container in which and a method whereby disc-shaped media and liquid refreshment materials can be packaged together in stacked relationship in a manner so as to avoid contact there between.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging that enables the delivery of disc-shaped media at the point of retail delivery of beverages and other liquid refreshments in a fun, innovative and eye-catching manner.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging that enables disc-shaped media to be securely packaged remotely from the point of retail delivery with beverage or other liquid refreshments.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging that eliminates the need for a separate case (i.e., the need for a xe2x80x9cjewel boxxe2x80x9d) for the disc media.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby during initial storage, shipping, retail presentation and re-packaging the disc media is securely held against linear movement and protected, while simultaneously being allowed to rotate freely.
Yet still another important object of this invention is to provide a shipping container in which and a method of shipping whereby disc-shaped media and beverages can be packaged, presented, conveyed, distributed and stored.
Another important object of this invention is to provide an aesthetically unique and compelling device and method for presenting at retail disc-shaped media and beverages.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging that is sealed so as to prevent any of the liquid refreshment stored within the container from coming into contact with the disc media.
To accomplish these and other objects, the container of this invention in its preferred form is a cylindrical lid adapted to receive and retain a disc-shaped media, which cylindrical lid is then fitted onto a beverage container of the type typically constructed of plastic or paper which is often sold or given away as a promotional item in connection with the purchase of a large fountain beverage. The lid has an upper surface and a lower surface and includes a cylindrical support structure disposed upon said upper surface, said support structure defining central support for the disc media by means of the hole at the center of the disc, such that the disc media is allowed to rotate, while limiting the linear movement of the disc media both perpendicular to and parallel to the plane of the media. The support structure is tubular in construction and includes an opening so as to allow the passage therethrough of a straw. Disposed about the outer perimeter of the upper surface of the lid is a raised rim having a diameter larger than that of the disc media. The peak of the support structure and the raised rim are co-planar and rise above the upper surface of the lid a distance greater than the thickness of the disc to thereby create a cavity for the storage of said disc. Once the disc media has been inserted within said lid about said inner structure, a sealing member is applied, which sealing member is sealed to the rim and the inner structure about the peaks of such members, so as to seal the disc media within a dry, airtight chamber, thereby preventing any beverage from coming in contact with the disc media. The center of the sealing member, which center is situated adjacent to the opening in the inner structure, includes a means to penetrate the sealing member while maintaining the integrity of the air-tight chamber storing the disc media, i.e., the integrity of the seal between the sealing member and the inner structure is not corrupted by insertion of the straw. In the preferred embodiment, this means to penetrate comprises an xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d shaped incision, commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9ckiss cutxe2x80x9d. By forcibly inserting a straw through said opening in said inner structure, the straw will penetrate the kiss cut, thereby allowing access to the beverage in the container, without breaking the seal between the sealing member and the inner structure. The cylindrical lid is attached to the beverage container by means of a compression fit.
The sealing member may include a pull tab that allows for removal of the sealing member and extraction of the disc off of the center structure of the lid for use.
In the preferred method of packaging, disc media is inserted into and releasably retained within the lid by means of the cylindrical inner structure, and sealed therein by the attachement of the a sealing member. A beverage is poured into the beverage chamber, and stored therein by means of attachment of the cylindrical lid. A straw may then be inserted through the cylindrical inner structure and sealing member to allow drinking of the beverage. The sealing member may be removed at any time so as to gain access to the disc-shaped media stored within.
The above, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent in the following detailed description.